A Robotic Confession
by KazuyaYamura
Summary: One night, Yosuke Hanamura was in his room... And he recieved a guest he never expected. Yosuke x Labrys One-Shot. Takes place after Arena, assuming Yosuke's story mode is canon.


Author's Note: A random Yosuke x Labrys idea just popped up in my head after playing Yosuke's story mode in Persona 4 Arena a while back. This is the result. On to the story!

* * *

"Umm... Yosuke-kun... I-I... love you..."

...

_Yeah, that was it. The _first _confession I ever got. I didn't expect much, considering that I was _Yosuke _forever alone_ Hanamura. _The day I get a girlfriend would be the day Teddie stopped eating Topsicles..._

_I guess he must've stopped._

_Yeah, I know, you're probably wondering what the hell happened, right? Well, it all started when the Investigation Team decided to tag along in Kirijo-san's investigation..._

_We followed them by train, which wasn't as hard as it sounds. Many people wouldn't forget a woman in a white fur coat and a black skin-tight suit, a half-naked buff with a red cape and two teenage girls. For a secret organisation, they're not exactly good at keeping themselves a secret._

_It was all going smoothly; in less than a day, we found them. But all hell broke loose when Aigis-san spotted our not-so-discreet disguises that Teddie made; the moustache glasses... ugh..._

_At that time, we were already at Tatsumi Port Island, their destination. It had something to do with investigating possible Shadow activity or whatever-_

_..._

"Y-Yosuke-kun! Could you at least answer me instead of starin' off into space like that!?"

...

_I... probably should explain that too. You see, after that little incident with Kirijo-san, my partner and I convinced them to let us stay. Honestly, they were _expecting _us... I guess we aren't good at keeping secrets either, huh?_

_So, Kirijo-san decided to let us crash in a hotel they booked, which was fortunately _not _at Shirakawa Boulevard._

_On that night, someone knocked on my door. I thought it was Teddie, begging for some extra money for who-knows-what, or my partner wanting to discuss our plans, which he always did before sharing them with the others._

_But lo and behold, it was Labrys._

_We spent quite some time together back in her dungeon in the TV World. Heh, after defeating her 'beary brave and valiant knight', I even joked about going on a romantic getaway to the Announcement Room. Funny thing was, she agreed._

_I knew it was a joke, but still, no girl would even _joke _about dating me, and here was some cute girl who claims to be the freakin' Student Council President, and she agreed!? My heart fluttered..._

_Crap, I must be sounding like a sap right now... but I have to admit, she was the girl that _truly _stole my heart... Her silky blueish grey hair, soft red eyes and her sweet melodic voice... she was perfect._

_Even when I found who she really was, I didn't see her any other way. If anything did change, it was that I wanted to protect her even more._

_And now, _this _happens._

…

"Umm... Labrys, I'm not dreaming, am I?" I managed to utter.

_What the hell am I saying!? Nice going, __Captain __Ressentiment__..._

"Uh, Earth to Yosuke-kun! I'm right here!" said Labrys, waving her hand in front of my face.

"S-Sorry... I'm just not used to this..." I admitted, holding the back of my neck and looking away in embarrassment.

It took a while for Labrys to understand what I meant, but I needed that time. I was confused as hell.

"Are you sayin' that... no one's confessed to you before?" asked Labrys.

_There we go... the thing we were missing. Yosuke Hanamura, the guy who's never ever had a girlfriend who actually _liked _him._

I shook my head and Labrys' face turned the slightest shade of red.

Seeing me keep silent for the next couple minutes, Labrys just continued talking, "I'm actually pretty nervous too, y'know!? I had to ask Aigis for advice! She jus' told me to do what my heart tells me, but that ain't exactly helpin' right now!"

_I was still trying to put my thoughts together. It didn't help that we were both sitting on my bed either..._

Throwing my head back, I landed on my pillow and closed my eyes.

"Labrys... can we talk about this some other time? I'm not ready for this..." I muttered.

_What the hell am I doing!? I just blew it, didn't I...?_

She was shocked at me for doing what I did, but instead of getting pissed off, like normal girls would, she just inched herself closer to me.

_Oh god... please spare me Labrys..._

Likewise, instead of smashing my head or delivering a critical hit, she placed her cool hand on my hair and began stroking it... like I was her pet or something. But it felt nice...

Finally realising that she won't go away, I sat back up and looked her in the eye, which caused her to jerk back slightly in embarrassment.

"Um Labrys, you can let go of my head now..." I said.

Face flaring red, she quickly pulled her hand back to her side.

"Ugh, we ain't cut out for this romantic stuff, aren't we?" asked Labrys head cocked to one side.

"Nah," I replied, my hand making its way to her hip, "But I guess some people find it easier to talk as friends, even when they love each other."

...

It took a while for the message to sink in. Confusion became understanding, then realisation, then shock, and finally-

"H-Huh!?"

*Slap*

"Ow- What was that for!?" I yelled, rubbing my swollen cheek.

"That," she pointed to my cheek, "was for bein' so difficult."

"And this," she lightly kissed my swollen cheek, "is for tonight."

Leaping off my bed, Labrys giddily ran out of my room, slamming the door behind her. Through my wall, I could hear her talking to someone else. No doubt it was Aigis-san...

_Why, _I slowly massaged the swelling to soothe the pain, _do I have to go through this..._

* * *

Author's Note: It's just a short one-shot. I don't really have a sequel on hand, so I don't exactly think that this will be continued. But who knows? Please review if you can.


End file.
